


All For You My Brother

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: My version of the song Love Bite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song Love Bite or Hetalia Axis Powers.

Italian

Romano's point of view

It wasn't long after our parents died when He took my brother away as compensation for a 'debt' that had not been paid. To me, it was bullshit, and yet my brother, my other half, is gone until I can scratch up the money needed to pay off a debt that was not even mine. He told me he would keep my brother, my last precious one, for as long as it took. I will get my precious one back, even if it kills me.

I knew the only way to get mi fratellino was to pay off that stupid debt, but I had to pay it off as soon as possible. The only way to do that is to do something that will taint my soul forever, but I will do it for you, fratellino.

After my first kill, it got easier and easier, though I hated myself for that. Though I hate it, it's the only way I can free my little brother in my lifetime. I have to do this. I have to put that gun back into my hand, to take one's life to save another. I will do this for you fratellino. Te amo.

With each kill, I get more money for his freedom. I visited Him again to drop off more money, but this time I saw Feli, mi fratellino, mi amante. I could not look at him, so I passed him looking at the ground, not noticing his hurt eyes watching me pass. I look back at him, and though his back was turned, I knew he was crying, because of me. It's horrible to see what he has to go through while I'm not there. Mi dispiace mi fratellino.

I can't help but wonder what life would be like without this debt. I could have had a happy life. If only I knew about my feelings sooner, then maybe we could have had a better life. Then maybe I would not have to take the life of so many innocents.

My employer gave me what would be my last job. He told me that I would be able to get back Feli if I could finish the job, because of the payoff. I couldn't refuse. The name of the person was Arthur Kirkland, a powerful business owner and multi-millionaire.

I raised my gun to shoot him but something, no someone got to me first. All I heard was a gunshot, then so much pain. I had to get to my brother. I had to set him free. I had to…

I don't remember anything from that night anymore. I wonder what happened after I blacked out for I'm in a house. Wait, I'm in my house, our house? How did this happen? Of course it must have been fratellino because he is over there by the window. He's here with me now. Feliciano, benvento indietro. Io sono a casa. Fratellino, don't cry I'm here.

Before I could process what happened he is hugging me and kissing me. Ti amofratellino. I will never leave you again. I promise.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

If anything is wrong grammer or language wise in this story please let me know. I don't really know the Italian language. Also please eather PM or review telling me if you want me to write this story from Feli's point of view in this. Thanks.


End file.
